Hermione Granger and The Cursed Child
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: "Hermione Jean Granger made her way towards the basement where she knew the child was being kept. She mentally cursed herself for not rushing over here as soon as she had found out. She had been such a coward, putting her own fears and feelings above an innocent child's safety." Or: A rewrite of The Cursed Child.
1. Chapter 1

**So, we all agree that the Cursed Child was a little whack, right? Well, I'm going to try to fix it. Bare with me, I read Harry Potter a long time ago and some things may not be compliant with the books. This is most likely not on purpose.**

 **That being said, let me warn you now. As I write this, I will be imagining Hermione as black. Please, feel free to imagine her as white. I understand if you do since that's how almost all of you have imagined her for the last two decades. But if I refer to her as being black, please don't jump down my throat about it.**

 **Hermione was obviously written white by JKR, I agree with most of you on that, but her being black doesn't change her as a character. It's still the same Hermione we know. It would be different for someone like Ron. Hermione's main trait is her bushy brown hair, which a lot of black girls- myself included- have. Ron's main trait is his red hair, a predominantly white trait.**

 **That being said, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

 ** _20 July, 1999_**

Euphemia Rowle lived in a small cottage at the edge of Little Hangleton. Not many wizards or witches bothered with her. In her lifetime, she had never gotten married. She had no friends and almost no family to speak of. The only family she had was her distant cousin, Thorfinn Rowle. She hadn't heard much of him ever since he was thrown into Azkaban prison. Even before them, the too hadn't spoken on a regular basis. No, Euphwmia didn't have any family.

Unless, of course, you counted the little girl currently locked away in the cold, dark basement.

Delphini Riddle was only two years old. She had short, silvery hair and extremely pale skin. She was huddled onto the cement floor, knees tucked into her chest as she tried to keep warm. Her short breathing was visible in the chilly air, her shivering quite apparent due to the sound of the chattering teeth. She had only one source of light, a single dimly lit candle that she had been relying on for the tiniest bit of warmth it gave off.

Of course, Euphemia didn't know this, nor would she care if she did.

The woman was sleeping soundly in her warm, comfortable bed, even snoring. This, however, was interrupted when there was an urgent knocking on her door. She grumbled, trying to ignore it. When the knocking didn't desist, she groaned, pulling herself out of bed. She threw a night robe over her shoulders and made her way to the front door, opening it.

There stood a woman with dark green eyes and blonde hair. Her blank face gave no indication of who she was or why she was there.

Euphemia, who was quite perturbed at being woken up, crossed her arms. "Can I help you?" she snapped impatiently.

The woman didn't seem phased by her rudeness. "Evening, Madame," she greeted stoically. Her voice gave absolutely nothing away. "Are you, by any chance, Euphemia Rowle?"

Euphemia was suddenly on guard. This was most definitely someone from the Ministry. What did they want? Information on her cousin? "Who wants to know?" she demanded.

"My name is Jolie Porter," the woman informed her. "I've been sent to ask you a couple of questions regarding your involvement in the War."

The old woman stiffened, her gaze hardening. "I didn't have anything to do with that," she insisted. "Thorfinn and I barely spoke. I was never one of those Death Eaters." She rolled up her sleeve for good measure. "Do you see a mark?"

The woman's eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously and before Euphemia could blink, she whipped out her wand. " _Stupefy_!" she shouted, her voice laced with anger and disgust. The woman froze, her eyes wide, before she was renderred unconscious. The woman looked down at her before scowling. She spat out her next words. "I hope you rot here alone for the rest of your miserable life."

With a wave of her wand, the woman's features began to transform. In place of her previously straight blond hair was now brown bushy locks. Instead of dark green eyes, she now had chestnut brown orbs.

Hermione Jean Granger made her way towards the basement where she knew the child was being kept. She mentally cursed herself for not rushing over here as soon as she had found out. She had been such a coward, putting her own fears and feelings above an innocent child's safety.

Well, she was done running. She was done avoiding this. Hermione was the only one who could save this child and she wasn't going to let that opportunity slip through her fingers. So, with determination burning in her brown irises, Hermione made her way to the basement.

The brunette opened the door slowly, honestly afraid of what she might discover. From what she had seen of Euphemia's memories, Delphini had been stuffed into the basement with only a piece of bread and half a cup of water to keep her alive. However, the woman had not been down to check on her in a few days.

Hermione sneered as she began to walk down the steps; she was half tempted to kill the woman for her treatment of this poor child. How the Malfoy's could entrust her with their niece was beyond her level of understanding.

When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione took out her wand once more. " _Lumos_ ," she whispered. The tip of her wand began to emit a soft light, bright enough for Hermione to see around.

That was when she saw her. Hermione gasped. "Dear Merlin..."

The small- unnaturally small- girl was huddled onto the floor, obviously freezing. Her skin was so pale that it was closer to that of snow than actual skin. But the worse thing was what covered her skin. Welts, bruises, and other marks littered the girl's tender body.

Hermione's teeth gritted, her fist clenched against her wand. She felt her magic swelling up inside her and did her best to tamp it down. She didn't want the girl to get hurt more than she already was.

But, by Merlin, if she wasn't so ridiculously _furious_ at Euphemia! She wouldn't wish death on anyone, but she couldn't deny that the world would be better off without that woman.

Shoving her anger aside, Hermione crouched down next to the small girl, assessing her injuries. "I think I can heal these," she thought aloud. "They look worse than they are." Though, it would be a good idea to take her to a healer, make sure nothing else was wrong. She gently waved her wand over the girl, casting the Hot-Air Charm to warm her up before proceeding to heal the wounds.

Just as she suspected, they weren't nearly as bad as they looked. The girl's skin was completely clear by the time she finished. However, this did nothing to quell the rage bubbling inside of her. How _dare_ that vile woman lay a finger on that child!

She shook her head of these thoughts, looking down at the girl once more. There was no time for her to dwell on what the child had gone through. All that mattered at the moment was getting her to safety.

So, Hermione gently scooped her up, cradling the child close to her chest. The girl whined in her sleep and Hermione gently shushed her. "You're safe now, Delphini," she promised. "No one's going to hurt you again."

Hermione made her was back up the stairs to exit the cottage. On her way to the door, she passed Euphemia, her anger creeping back up her throat. There were so many things she wanted to do to the woman. She wanted to make her hurt as much as she had hurt Delphini. However, there were more important things to worry about.

Euphemia Rowle was hardly worth her time.

So, Hermione pointed her wand at the woman. " _Obliviate_ ," she whispered. She erased Delphini Riddle from the woman's mind completely. She faced the door once more before stepping out into the brisk air, Delphini tucked tightly into her chest.

* * *

 _ **5 July, 1999**_

 _"I really appreciate you letting me stay here, Harry."_

 _Harry Potter smiled at her. It was one of those rare sights as he didn't smile too often nowadays. Even though a year had gone by, everyone still felt the effects of the war. Harry, especially, was still haunted by it. He must have been feeling particularly lonely since he and Ginny broke up, though she was confident they would get back together._

 _"Of course, Hermione," he assured her. "You know you're welcome here any time."_

 _Hermione smiled back. "Thank you," she said. "I'd stay at the Burrow, but it can be..."_

 _"Overwhelming?" guessed Harry._

 _"Exceedingly," answered Hermione. She scanned the familiar space of Number 12 Gimmauld Place, frowning slightly as memories of Sirius Black. Tonks, Lupin, and Fred also weighed heavily on her mind._

 _She wondered if any of them would ever heal. She hadn't even had a chance to search for her parents in Australia. A part of her didn't want to, wanted to leave them be in their blissful ignorance. She was also worried that if she did restore their memories, they would be too angry at her, too disgusted to accept her back into their lives._

 _"You can take your usual room," Harry told her. "In a few hours, we can go out for dinner, if you'd like. There's a restaurant that just opened not too far from here. I've heard good things about it."_

 _"Sounds lovely, Harry," Hermione responded. She gave him a small peck on the cheek before walking to her designated room. She used to share it with Ginny during the summer before fifth year and she used it again when the Trio stopped at Grimmauld Place while on the Horcrux Hunt. It was the room that was closest to Harry's room, Sirus' room being left untouched._

 _Hermione set her trunk down onto her bed, not really feeling up to unpacking. She had finished her Hogwarts career as Head Girl, the highest grades in her year- and the entire school. Professor McGonagall had been very proud of her, that much was apparent by the way she had announced her as top of her class at graduation. Hermione, never one to grab the spotlight, had flushed and thanked the professor profusely._

 _She sighed, stretching out across the bed. Kingsley had offered her a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and she thought that it would be a good idea to take it. At least, for now. She'd probably move onto something else once she got a place of her own._

 _Hermione stood up, deciding to head to the Black library to see if she could find something to entertain herself with until she and Harry went out. On her way there, she passed the Black family tapestry and paused, studying the spot where Sirus' face had been scorched off. She caressed the spot with her fingers, remembering the ragged, shell of a man she and Harry had saved from the Dementors._

 _She hadn't been as close to the man as Harry had, but he had always been kind to her. More than once, he had stated that she reminded him greatly of Harry's mother, Lily._

 _She missed him greatly._

 _Suddenly, something caught Hermione's eye. Under Bellatrix Lestrange's picture was a small, barely noticeable face. This could only be a child of the deranged woman, but the brunette suddenly recalled something._

 _The Lestrange's didn't have children._

 _Squinting at the name, Hermione was barely able to make it out. "Delphini Riddle," she read aloud to herself. "Born 28 February, 1998." Riddle? Where had she- oh. Oh no. Fear clenching her stomach, she let her eyes wonder to Delphini's supposed father._

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

 _Horror. That's all Hermione could feel at this revelation. Voldemort and Bellatrix had brought a child into this world. Two of the most horrible people to ever walk the face of the Earth had a daughter. Two people who had each singlehandedly ripped life away from countless individuals had given life to one._

 _She thought she was going to be sick._

 _"Hermione?"_

 _She snapped out of her reverie as she heard Harry's voice from down the hall. Quickly, Hermione took out her wand and casted a cloaking spell over the pictures of both Voldemort and Delphini. "Y-Yes, Harry?" she called back._

 _Harry stepped into the room. "Ron flooed, said that Mrs. Weasley invited us over for dinner," he told her. His eyebrows suddenly furrowed, taking in her frazzled appearance. "Are you okay?"_

 _Hermione nodded a bit too quickly. "Of course," she lied. "I'm fine."_

 _He looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure?" he asked._

 _She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Harry, everything's alright."_

 _"If you're sure..."_

 _"I am."_

 _Harry stared at her for a bit longer before relenting. "Okay, then..." He fidgeted slightly. "Do you want to get going now?"_

 _Hermione nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "Let's get going." She followed him towards the floo, her mind elsewhere. Did Harry know about Delphini Riddle? Probably not, judging on how he had been acting. Harry had always been a terrible pretender, it just wasn't in his nature. He was who he was._

 _However, she wasn't going to tell him._

 _She thought about that girl, another orphan of the war. And they were responsible for taking her parents away from her. Sure, one could argue that Voldemort and Bellatrix wouldn't be very good parents, but that wasn't the point. She was still alone in the world because of them. She just hoped that the Malfoy's could be trusted with her welfare._

 _And telling Harry certainly wouldn't help things. Voldemort killed his parents. Bellatrix killed Sirius. Delphini was the product of the both of them. Harry would either sympathize with the girl and jump to the child's (maybe unnecessary) rescue or... She didn't want to think about it. Even though she had known him since she was eleven Harry Potter was still somewhat of a mystery to her._

 _Hermione sighed. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do._

OoOoOo

 **Well, I'm satisfied with this chapter. Are you? I've read fics where Hermione adopts Delphi (or a version of Delphi before CC came out) and thought I'd give it a spin. Let me know if I should continued this. Oh, and the story would mainly be focused on Hermione's relationship with Delphi, but I am an avid Harmony shipper. However, I am partial to pairing her with Ron, Neville, or maybe Draco (unsure of that last one, so don't put your faith in me, Dramione shippers), so let me know if you have suggestions. Be warned that I may keep Hermione single though.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the highly anticipated (not really) second chapter. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

 ** _21 July, 1999_**

It was well past midnight at Hermione's flat. She gazed at little Delphini as she slept, not quite knowing what to do now that she had obtained the girl. Looking back, she probably should not have reacted so rashly. Kidnapping was against the law, after all, no matter what the circumstances. And her position at The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures probably wouldn't give her a pass.

Sighing, Hermione ran her fingers through her bushy locks. Whatever the consequences, she didn't regret saving the girl from that hellhole. No child- she didn't care who their parents were- deserved that treatment.

Of course, Hermione could drop her off at an orphanage. However, a magical orphanage could be the worst thing for her. Any witch or wizard could connect her to the Black family. Or worse, to Voldemort. Too many families had been hurt by both of them.

Too many families would want revenge.

A Muggle orphanage was out of the question as well. After all, Tom Riddle had been sent to one. Nobody needed another Dark Lord.

The brunette hummed in thought. During her time in 12 Grimmauld Place that summer before fifth year, she had come across a few books on ancient pureblood rituals. As prejudiced as they were, she always had a thirst for more knowledge. So, she read them anyway.

If she recalled correctly- which she did- there was a ritual for adopting a magical child. The adoption required blood, so it would change the child's biology to match the witch or wizard adopting them. However, she couldn't recall the exact procedure. If she wanted it, she would have to get the book from the 12 Grimmauld Place library.

That meant getting around Harry.

Hermione's attention returned to Delphini when the girl began to stir. Her stormy gray eyes- key traits of the Black family- opened wide and she immediately flinched back upon seeing Hermione.

Hermione tried her best to give the girl what she hoped was a gentle smile. "Hi, Delphini," she whispered softly.

She had no idea how much the one-year-old would remember. She had no idea how she was going to integrate herself- or if she was even going to- into the girl's life. It wasn't as if she was a baby, she was a toddler.

How was she going to react to being ripped from Rowle"s familiar face? Her familiar cottage? Would she ever forget that horrid woman?

Would Delphini ever put her trust in her?

The girl did not respond to her greeting, just continued to stare at her. Her face was blank, much too blank for a two-year-old.

Hermione mentally cursed Euphemia Rowle. How could someone bring themselves to raise a child without love? Without caring for them as much as they could? The Malfoy's had been paying that woman an abundance to take Delphini in. There was no reason for her to treat the child so horridly, especially when she was receiving so much for it.

She held out a plastic plate towards the child, on it were a few grapes and small pieces of cut up chicken. "I-I read somewhere that toddlers typically eat things like this," she explained, though she hadn't the slightest idea why she was telling a two-year-old this. She internally berated herself.

Delphini stared at Hermione for a long moment before her gaze traveled down to the plate. She seemed to be having some kind of debate with herself before she picked up a single grape. She inspected it for a moment, eyes roaming across every feature of the small fruit. Finally, she plopped it into her mouth. The girl chewed slowly before eventually swallowing. Looking at the plate once more, she continued to eat the food.

Hermione sighed in relief. Currently, Delphini trusted her enough to take food from her. That was a good sign, right? It meant that they were off to a good start. Or she would take food from anyone who offered because she was just absolutely starving.

The brunette liked to believe it was the first one.

Delphini continued to slowly eat her food. She finished all of her grapes, but only ate about half of her chicken before she stopped. _That's fine,_ Hermione reckoned. _She'll probably start eating more soon. Maybe I can get her to a healthy weight in a few months._

Hermione held out a cup of water to the small child. She was sure that toddlers normally used training cups, but from viewing Rowle's memories, she knew for a fact that Delphini could drink from a regular cup.

She hadn't been given much of a choice.

Delphini took the cup and, unlike with her food, wasted no time in downing the entire thing. When she finished, she stared at Hermione again with those big gray eyes.

Hermione glanced around nervously. "I... I suppose I should get you to bed," she decided, standing up. She held out her hand and sighed in relief when the girl took it. The toddler seemed to be able to walk to an extent, so that was good. Her flat only had one floor, so stairs wouldn't be a problem for her to climb up (or fall down, Merlin forbid).

Hermione led the child to the spare room her flat had come with. It was provided by the Ministry (courtesy of Kingsley), so the entire flat was nicely furnished and particularly spacey. The spare room was a far cry from the dingy basement the girl had been sleeping in previously.

The brunette looked down at the child. "Are you tired?" she asked. She didn't know what she thought the child would respond with.

As predicted, Delphini didn't say anything. However, she did crawl onto the bed and wiggled herself under the covers. As soon as Delphini's head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep. Hermione smiled at the sight before waving her wand to cast a cleaning spell over the girl. Her hair was free of the dirt and grime that had plagued it and her skin showed none of the thick layer of dust that was there before.

Despite herself, Hermione pecked the sleeping child on the forehead. "Good night, Delphini," she whispered. She casted a spell that would ensure that the girl remained in her peaceful slumber.

After a few seconds of watching her, Hermione stood up straight. Now, to get those books from Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 ** _8 July, 1999_**

 _Hermione couldn't sleep._

 _She stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts plagued by thoughts of the little girl she knew existed. Another victim of the war. The other side of the war, maybe, but still a victim. Hermione couldn't help but wonder where the girl was. With the Malfoy's? Possibly. However, Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban for the next few years and she doubted that Narcissa Malfoy would risk keeping the spawn of Voldemort in her house._

 _Where else could Delphini be? She figured only the Malfoy's would know. They were among Voldemort's most trusted followers, after all and were directly related to the child in question._

 _Hermione knew that the Order should know of the information she held. She knew that it would be wise to tend to this situation before it became a problem. But she just couldn't do it._

 _The Order of the Phoenix were good people. They were people she had fought alongside in war, the people who risked their lives to keep wizards and witches like her from being oppressed. And Hermione loved each and every one of them, she really did. However, she couldn't deny that prejudice was a two-way street._

 _If she handed Delphini to the Order, that little girl would never go to Hogwarts. She would never be allowed to step foot in the Wizarding World. In fact, she'd be lucky if she wasn't killed for her parentage. Everyone in the Order had lost a loved one, most were still recovering from that pain. And pain could blind people to the reality of things._

 _Delphini wasn't a monster. She was just an innocent child. She had no idea of the twisted ideals of her parents, had no idea of the lives they had ruined. She had no knowledge of the pain and strife caused by the two of them. She deserved what every child did._

 _A happy upbringing._

 _And Hermione had no idea if she was getting that. She had no idea if Delphini was being raised by a caring family. Had no idea if she was being raised with all the love she deserved. For all she knew, the Malfoy's had cast her out to the Muggle world. Of course, she didn't think that they would do that to their own kin, but she was only a half-blood. Was she considered a stain on their lineage just as Tonks had been?_

 _Well, to get that answer, she would need the help of a Malfoy. The most accessible Malfoy to her, to be exact._

 _OoOoOo_

 ** _9 July, 1999_**

 _"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, Malfoy," spoke Hermione before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. They were at The Three Broomsticks, the pub nearly empty since it was a weekday. No Hogwarts students._

 _Draco Malfoy eyed her suspiciously not even touching his treacle tart. His silver eyes scanned over her face, obviously trying to deduce what is was she wanted with him. They hadn't talked to each other at all their eighth year. In fact, he seemed to avoid her presence like the plague. That had been fine with her, she had no interest in stirring up trouble with the blond._

 _"Cut to the chase, Granger," Malfoy said curtly, his words missing their usual sting from their school days. "What do you want?"_

 _Hermione took another sip of her juice. "Have you any knowledge of the Black Family Tapestry?" she asked nonchalantly. She figured it would be best to send him all the right signs. He was smart, he'd put it together._

 _Malfoy regarded her carefully. "Mother might have mentioned it once or twice," he answered slowly. "What of it?"_

 _"Do you know if there have been any additions lately?"_

 _Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you implying, Granger?"_

 _Hermione shrugged. "I'm simply curious."_

 _He stared her down for a moment and she stared right back. There was a range of emotions in his eyes; pain, regret, and fear just to name a few. However, there were some she just couldn't place. She had no idea what he was thinking._

 _The question was; how much did Malfoy know?_

 _The blond abruptly stood up. "We're done here," he decided, stalking out of the pub. Hermione watched him go, frowning. From the look on his face, it seemed Malfoy_ didn't _know. In hindsight, that wasn't too surprising. He was young when he joined the Death Eaters. It was possible that, despite his family's rank among them, he had no idea of the child conceived by his aunt._

 _Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples. All this stress over one child. Just what did she plan to do when she found Delphini? This was not her concern. She didn't have an obligation to the girl, far from it. The child's mother, after all, was responsible for the scar on her left arm. Responsible for the countless deaths in the war._

 _However, try as she might, Hermione couldn't get the girl out of her head. Couldn't stop worrying about her, even feeling_ guilty _regarding her. It was utterly ridiculous and yet, Hermione needed to see her. She needed to check up on her. She needed to make sure she was alright. The girl shouldn't have to suffer just because of who her parents were._

 _Hermione Granger made a vow that day. She vowed that she would find Delphini Riddle and see to it that she was well taken care of. Every child deserved that, not matter where they came from._

 _OoOoOo_

 **For anyone confused, Delphi is one, not two. I can't remember if I had it as one or two, but she is definitely one. So, if I said two in the past chapter or even in this one, she is one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the wait. I broke my glasses on Saturday and had to wait to get new ones. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

OoOoOo

 ** _22 July, 1999_**

Hermione watched Delphini carefully as she quietly ate her pancakes in her high chair- Hermione had transfigured one of the chairs in her household for it. She hadn't put syrup on them, only because- she, once again, cursed Euphemia Rowle- the one-year-old hadn't the faintest idea how to use a fork. Of course, she was still a baby and shouldn't know how to use utensils properly, but someone had to teach her. And of course, Rowle hadn't bothered.

The brunette made a mental note to work on that with her later. Delphini seemed to enjoy the pancakes either way, contently eating them while keeping her eyes on Hermione.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Delphini jumped slightly and Hermione gauged her reaction. Apparently, sudden noises startled the girl.

Hermione stood from her seat, placing a couple of grapes on the girl's tray in case she was still hungry. "Stay here, sweetie," she cooed. "I'll be right back."

She opened the front door to reveal Harry. The man was contemplative- as per usual- as he regarded her with those piercing green eyes. "Is she in there, then?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course," she answered. She moved aside. "Come on in."

Harry walked towards the kitchen, Hermione trailing after him. He caught sight of Delphini and smiled gently. "Hey, Delphi," he greeted with a small wave. Seeing him do this made the corners of Hermione's own lips turn upwards.

Delphini regarded him, tilting her head to the side. She was analyzing him, trying to deduce if he was a threat or not. She finally relaxed, but her face remained blank.

But something else occured to Hermione. "Delphi?" she repeated.

Harry grinned at her. "Nickname," he responded cheekily. "No one would want to be referred to as Delphini all the time, don't you agree?"

Hermione huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, I suppose it's better than 'Mione,'" she decided. Oh, how she dreaded the nickname in their school years. Thankfully, 'Delphi' wasn't nearly as bad.

Her friend's smile slowly faded as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Now, are you going to tell me where she came from?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She had shown up at 12 Grimmauld Place in such a rush, practically begging Harry for those books. That, however, prompted her to have to tell him that a child was now under her care. "You know how I sent my parents to Australia?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "Why?"

Hermione inhaled deeply. "They're dead," she revealed. She felt a stab of pain in her heart at the reminder. This was the one part of her story that she wasn't making up.

Harry's face immediately crumpled. "Oh, Hermione," he muttered sympathetically. He displayed a rare show of affection as he brought her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry."

She leaned into his embrace. "She's their daughter," she murmured into his ear. She leaned away, looking him straight in his green eyes. It was time to see if her lying skills had gotten any better from her school days. "and my sister. If I hadn't shown up when I did, she would have been left in foster care."

Harry titled his head, looking from her to Delphini. "But she doesn't look anything like you," he pointed out.

Hermione sighed patiently. "When I changed their memories, I also made sure to change their appearance so that no one could trace them back to me," she said, gesturing with her hands. "Glamour charms and all. She must have taken that appearance from them instead of the ones I got. Either way, her appearance will match mine once I complete the ritual."

She was surprised at how easily the words were rolling off her tongue. Theoretically, glamour charms shouldn't affect how the child comes out seeing as though it only changes their external appearance. Therefore, the internal genes and traits that went to the baby should be left alone.

Hermione winced; mixing magic and logic always gave her a headache.

Harry nodded, seeming to accept this answer. "Does Ron know about her?" he asked quietly.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes drifted to the floor. Things between her and Ron had been rocky and tentative. Everyone expected them to get together after the war, but it had never happened. They both agreed that there was no rush and that it would be better to just remain friends.

The last thing on her mind at the moment was her undefined relationship with Ron.

"No," she finally answered. "No, he doesn't."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You don't think he should know about this?"

Hermione sighed. "Once I've adopted her, all the Weasley's will know," she promised. "Including him."

Harry stared at her a moment before nodding. "Okay," he finally agreed. "Okay, your secret's safe with me."

She smiled at him. "Good," she said. "because I need you here as a witness."

OoOoOo

Harry sat on the floor cross-legged as he watched his friend prick her own finger and allow a few drops of blood to drip onto her wand. "Hermione, are you sure this is safe?" he asked in concern. "I mean, those books were used by people like Sirius' mother to keep their blood 'pure.'"

Hermione, who was sitting across from him, waved her hand dismissively. "Walburga Black would never deign to adopt someone of 'dirty blood' into her sacredly pure family," she pointed out. "Besides, magical adoptions are powerful, you know. It also bonds the child's magical core to the witch or wizard adopting them."

"So, why am I here again?" questioned Harry.

"Well, there are three parts in total to a magical adoption," Hermione informed him. "The child being adopted, the witch or wizard adopting the child, and the witness who..." She cleared her throat, looking slightly bashful. "Who serves as the child's godfather or godmother when they're adopted."

Harry looked a bit surprised. "You want me to be her godfather?" he asked, glancing at the child who was busy examining a few simple toys Hermione had transfigured for her.

"I know you already have Teddy as your godson," said Hermione quickly. "And if you don't want to be, that's fine. I can ask Ron or Neville if that's the case-"

"Of course I'll do it," interrupted Harry. "I mean, that was how it was going to be when you and- well, when you had your first kid anyway, right? Maybe it's a little earlier than we thought, but that's not really a big deal."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before a slow smile started to creep across her face. "Harry Potter, you are the most caring man I've ever known," she told him, a few tears glistening in her eyes.

Harry blushed. "Er, thanks, Hermione," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He cleared his throat. "Now, how do we start this ritual?"

Hermione took out her wand. "Adoptio," she casted. A bright, blue light emerged from her wand and towards Delphini. The child looked at it curiously, attempting to touch it with her hand. The light entered through the child's chest.

Delphini blinked as her appearance didn't change.

"Did… Did it work?" asked Harry. "She doesn't look any different."

"It might take some time," answered Hermione. "Most likely, she'll start changing when she takes her next nap. Maybe when she falls asleep tonight."

Harry nodded, shuffling his feet nervously. "Do I have to do anything?" he asked.

Hermione pressed her lips together in thought. "You may want to claim her as your goddaughter," she told him. "The books don't specify, so don't stress over it too much."

He took a deep breath. "Okay..." Harry held up his wand. "I, Harry Potter, claim Delphini Granger as my goddaughter." This time, a yellow light emerged from Harry's wand and entered Delphini's arm.

Hermione nodded in satisfaction, grateful that the ritual called for her to adopt Delphini before Harry was deemed her godfather. As soon as Hermione had uttered the spell, Delphini became her daughter, her last name changed from Riddle to Granger. Had Harry said Granger before then, the ritual wouldn't have worked as that hadn't been her last name at the time.

Hermione stopped and processed what had just happened, allowing a smile to creep onto her face. She had just adopted Delphini. She had just become a mother.

Harry peered at her with a knowing smirk. "So, how's it feel to be a mum?" he teased her.

Hermione beamed at him through watery eyes. "Brilliant," she answered softly.

* * *

 ** _11 July, 1999_**

 _Hermione had been quietly enjoying her morning coffee when all of a sudden, a dark gray owl flew in screeching like a bat out of hell. She jumped as the bird landed in the middle of the kitchen table. "What in the world-?" She noticed the small piece of parchment attached to its leg and sighed. Giving the bird a bit of food, she took the parchment and read the note inside._

 ** _Granger,_**

 ** _Meet me at Honeyduke's at noon._**

 ** _-Malfoy_**

 _So, he finally figured it out. She knew he would, Draco Malfoy was no fool. She was surprised he hadn't figured it out sooner. Or maybe he had, he just hadn't contacted her as soon as he did. The question was, what did he plan to do with this information? Hermione glanced at the clock; it was already ten o'clock. That gave her plenty of time, of course, but she also had to explain to Harry where she was going._

 _Well, she would just have to work that out. Right now, Malfoy was the person she needed to see._

 _OoOoOo_

 _Draco Malfoy was staring out of the farthest window from the door. Hermione slowly made her way over to him, stopping right next to the man. "What have you found?" she whispered._

 _She knew that look. The realization in his face, the spark in his gray eyes. She had worn that look many times throughout her life. It was what happened when you discovered something, something that no one else knew. It was both amazing and terrifying._

 _Malfoy turned to face her completely. "The question is, what have_ you _found, Granger?" he grounded out._

 _"The Black Family Tapestry," Hermione told him. "I saw her name under your aunt's and came to you soon after."_

 _"Does Potter know?" hissed Malfoy._

 _She shook her head. "I don't think so," she answered. "He wasn't acting any different and I cloaked her name."_

 _Malfoy sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "It took forever, but I finally got the information out of my mother," he told her. He handed her a small piece of parchment. "Here's her location. Mother trusted her with the cousin of one of_ His _Death Eaters." He shook his head, as if he couldn't comprehend why his mother would do such a thing._

 _That was enough to put her on edge._

 _Hermione looked at the information in confusion before her brown eyes locked onto his silver ones. "Why are you giving this to me?" she demanded. "We were on opposite sides of a_ war _, Malfoy. Why would you trust me with this information?"_

 _He stared down at her, never breaking eye contact as he answered, "Because I know you'll do the right thing, Granger." With that, he walked away from her once again._

 _Hermione gazed at his retreating form for a while before glancing down at the information he had given her. "7 Little Hangleton, Yorkshire," she read quietly. "Euphemia Rowle." She suddenly shivered slightly._

 _Little Hangleton was where the Gaunt's and the Riddle's had come from, after all. She didn't know if it was by chance or if Narcissa Malfoy knew exactly what she was doing, but Hermione didn't like the sound of that. The Malfoy's had essentially placed a target on her back already if they risked locating her to the small village._

 _Were they_ trying _to get rid of her?_

 _Scowling angrily, Hermione crumpled the note in her hand. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Hermione knew held information in her hands, powerful information that she was guessing most of Voldemort's elites didn't know._

 _What mattered now was what she planned to do with this information._

OoOoOo

 **Cursed Child gave us literally no information, so I just had Euphemia and Delphi live in Little Hangleton. Seems fitting, don't you think? Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, my dears! Chapter four. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

 _ **31 July, 1999**_

"Remember, Harry," chided Hermione as she straightened his collar for him. "You have to act as surprised as the Weasley's will be. You have to pretend that you don't know about Delphini any more than they do." She couldn't stress that enough. She loved Ron dearly, but if he found out that Harry knew about this all before he did, there was a good chance he'd go off and ruin dinner.

Harry just barely resisted rolling his eyes. "I know, Hermione," he repeated for the twelth time. He could understand her concern, of course, but he didn't need to be reminded a thousand times.

Hermione chuckled nervously. "I know, I know, I just-" The words died in her throat. She couldn't tell anyone where Delphini had come from, not even her best friends.

She knew that Delphi would be taken away from her if the Order or the Ministry ever got wind of what she had done. Maybe the girl would land into the arms at the Malfoy's, which shouldn't be the worse fate. However, a magical adoption was forever. Delphini was now her biological child, no longer tied to Narcissa Malfoy. That meant that she was the child of a Muggle-Born.

Yes, she supposed the Malfoy's could simply perform another magical adoption. But word would get out eventually. Their reputation- already in tatters- would be destroyed. No way they would risk that.

Hermione didn't trust anyone with this secret. Unfortunately, Malfoy already knew given that he was the one who had shared information about Delphini with her. But she wasn't too worried about him.

His words still echoed in her mind: I know you'll do the right thing. This was what he meant, right? Giving Delphini a fair chance at life was the right thing, she was sure of it.

Hermione sighed. "Let's just get going," she suggested. She walked past him and into the kitchen where Delphini was sitting quietly in her high chair. The girl's appearance had, eventually, changed to match her own.

Delphini's previously straight, silvery hair had changed to large, bushy locks. Her skin tone had gotten deeper, almost the complete opposite of the ghostly, pale reflection that she had gotten from Bellatrix. Her once slender, gray eyes had become wide and a deep brown. All in all, she looked like she could be a mini-Hermione.

No one would suspect a thing.

Hermione smiled at the sight of her. "Hi, Delphi," she greeted softly. While she hadn't been too crazy about the nickname before, she had to admit that it had grown on her. "Are you ready to meet your family?"

Delphini gurgled in response and it sounded positive enough.

The brunette pursed her lips, running her fingers through the child's hair. "Should I even bother?" she pondered to herself. Her own hair was, to this day, untamed. Would it be worth the effort to even try?

"I would just pin it back or something," suggested Harry, coming into the room.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think that's what I'll do," she decided. She took a few pins out of her own hair and used them to pin Delphi's hair up. Once she was done, she gave a satisfied nod. "This will do."

Harry chuckled. "Uh, Hermione?"

She looked over to him. "Yes, Harry, what is it?"

" _Delphi's_ hair looks great, but..."

Hermione glanced at her own hair in the reflection of her shiny, glass table top. It was reminiscent to that of a bird's nest and she sighed. "We might be getting there a little later than we thought," she muttered.

OoOoOo

Hermione slowly approached the Burrow, Delphini nestled in her arms. "There's going to be quite a lot of people here," she told her quietly. "It might be a little overwhelming for you, sweetheart, and I'll understand if you're shy. But they really are the best people and I know they'll love you almost as much as I do." She suddenly scowled. "No one here will hurt you, Delphi. They're nothing like Euphemia."

Delphini's eyes had been on her the entire time she had been talking. Her head was tilted to the side as she watched Hermione with a questioning expression.

Hermione sighed. "Just, be good, alright? It's Uncle Harry's birthday and Molly will be going all out for it. It's very important to her."

It wasn't as if the girl ever gave her any trouble. In fact, a part of her wished she would knock something down once in a while or throw her food. But she never did. She didn't think that was normal behavior.

When Hermione finally got to the door, she didn't even have to knock before Molly Weasley threw the door open. "Hermione, dear!" she gushed, bringing the young woman in for one of her famous, bone-crushing hugs, Delphi caught in the middle. "Oh, how good it is to see you! You really should come by more often, darling! I feel like we haven't seen you in ages." When she pulled away, she seemed to notice the small girl in her arms. "And who is this?"

"I'd rather make that announcement to everyone, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione. She smiled slightly. "But it is wonderful to see you. I should make a point of visiting more."

Molly beamed at her. "Well, come in, dear," she ushered. "Ron, Ginny, and Harry are in the living room. I'm sure you'll find the rest of the Order lingering throughout the house."

Hermione nodded, walking into the warm, welcoming house. She had always loved spending time at the Burrow. It always seemed to relax her. She ventured through the house and into the living room where her three friends were sitting on the couch.

Ginny was the first to see her and instantly brightened. "Hermione!" she squealed happily, rushing to give her a hug similar to her mother's. She stopped, noticing the tiny person between them. "Is that... a baby?"

"Almost a toddler," corrected Hermione. Merlin knew she acted like it at times.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Whose is she?" he asked. "Are you babysitting or something?" Harry said nothing, just looked between his ex-girlfriend and best friend, gauging their reactions.

"I'll explain that when everyone gets here," Hermione promised. Both redheads seemed to accept this answer and she sat next to Ginny on the couch. The two young women engaged in idle chatter as they waited for the other Weasleys and what remained of the Order of the Phoenix to arrive.

Delphi sat quietly on Hermione's lap before apparently finding it boring and hopping off. Hermione's eyes followed her as she walked right over to Harry. She held her arms up towards him expectantly.

Hermione mentally groaned. For some reason or another, Delphini had become particularly fond of Harry. She was always insisting that she be picked up by him, always reaching for him. She might have been offended if she didn't find it so utterly adorable.

Harry stared down at her before obliging, placing the girl on his lap. Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "Looks like she knows _you_ , Harry," he remarked. "How's that?"

Her best friend looked lost, so Hermione was quick to cover for him. "Babies are funny like that, Ron. They pick and choose the people they go to." She grinned at the green-eyed man across from her. "She must get a _really_ good vibe from you, Harry."

Harry grinned back. "Must be my charming personality," he commented.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'charming,'" she muttered sarcastically. Everyone had a good laugh at that.

"Are Neville and Luna going to make it?" asked Hermione.

"Luna said she would stop by," answered Ginny. "Not sure about Neville though."

"He's been pretty swamped with his training," piped in Ron. "He might not have time."

Hermione frowned. "That doesn't seem right," she said. "It's his birthday too, after all." A part of her felt guilt in the bottom of her stomach. Neville had been her first friend when she entered the Wizarding World. Then, somehow, she had forsaken him for Harry and Ron. She hadn't meant to, of course, and she loved her friends, but looking back, she felt bad for leaving Neville by himself. A part of her sometimes wished she had stayed close to him.

She wanted to make up for that. Even though he and Harry were born a day apart, it would make sense to celebrate their birthdays on the same day. She hoped that Neville would be able to make it.

Ron scratched his head. "But his birthday was yesterday," he pointed out.

"That's not the point, Ronald."

The group chattered quietly among themselves. Ron and Harry told the girls about their jobs working for Kingsley as Aurors. Ginny went into great detail about being Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and how much she thoroughly enjoyed it. Hermione listened to her friends talk, quite pleased with how well their lives seemed to be going after the war.

Of course, her own life was a content one. She had a job she quite liked and a daughter she adored. That was all she ever really needed to be happy.

Eventually, everyone else started to file in. First came George and Angelina. Hermione smiled knowingly as she spotted the twin's arm around the pretty girl. It was heartening to know that he could still be happy even if Fred had been stolen from their lives.

Next, came Bill and Fleur. The two seemed as happy and in love as they had been at their wedding the year previous. Even though she hadn't been Fleur's biggest fan in the past, Hermione was still happy for them. Besides, Fleur had more than proved herself as a brave, loyal, and loving wife and that was all she needed to accept her.

Luna was the next to arrive. Her wand was tucked behind her left ear as always and she wore a simple, lilac dress. "Hello, Hermione," she greeted upon seeing her.

Hermione moved over to make room for the blond. "Hello, Luna," she greeted back with a smile. She valued Luna's friendship very much and wrote to her often. "How are your discoveries going?"

Luna smiled that dreamy smile. "Very well," she answered. "I'm on the cusp of a breakthrough, I know it."

Hermione nodded in understanding. Luna had become a naturalist and was exploring and discovering different typed of magical creatures. The blond had seen no sign of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but was adamant she would find them soon.

Andromeda and little Teddy Lupin arrived last. Hermione found herself smiling at the little boy. He was a Metamorphmagus, just like Tonks had been. She saw so much of both her and Lupin in him, it was overwhelming a times.

Andromeda being there, however, put her on edge. She liked the older woman well enough, but Hermione had just become the mother of her former niece. Even though Delphini no longer looked like Bellatrix, even she could see traces of the deranged woman in how she acted at times.

Hermione looked around. Everyone seemed to be here for the most part. Now would be the ideal time to make her announcement.

Molly seemed to catch her gaze because the older woman clinked her wand onto her glass. "Now, everyone," she proclaimed loudly. "Our Hermione has an announcement she'd like to make. Hermione, dear, if you would..."

Hermione took that as her cue to stand next to her. She gestured for Delphini to join her and the little girl obliged. "Everyone, this is Delphini," she announced. Seeing everyone's expectant faces, she took a deep breath before continuing. "She's my daughter."

Ginny gasped, Harry's jaw hung open (he was doing a fairly good job of acting shocked), and Ron's eyes went wide. " _Daughter_?!" he repeated.

"Y-You're only nineteen!" sputtered Ginny. Molly and Arthur looked as if they didn't know what to say and everyone else looked just as surprised. Luna seemed to be the only one that didn't give a reaction, she just kept on smiling.

Hermione cleared her throat. "My parents, they..." she trailed off. "They, um, aren't with us anymore." Immediately, Molly put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Delphini was their daughter. When I went to look for them, I found her instead. I magically adopted her. She's my daughter now."

Molly instantly scooped both Hermione and Delphini into a hug. "Well, of course she is, dear. And as such, she is part of this family."

Hermione willed herself not to cry. She knew what the Weasley matriarch was like, but the way she loved and cared for everyone always managed to play at her heartstrings.

Honest to Merlin, she loved the Weasleys.

OoOoOo

 **Well, that's done! I hope you liked it and please review! Also, don't forget to check out my poll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You don't have to say it, I know it's been like a month. Also, I'm leaning towards keeping Hermione single. Please enjoy this chapter!**

OoOoOo

 _ **5 August, 1999**_

Hermione smiled as she watched Delphi tentatively interact with Teddy Lupin. She was a shy little girl, so she was glad to see her open up to someone her age. She turned to Andromeda. "Are you sure that you'll be okay to watch her today?" she asked. After all, two toddlers could be quite a handful. "I can always see if Mrs. Weasley can look after her..."

Andromeda waved off her concerns. "It's no trouble, my dear," she assured her. "Delphini is always welcome here, as are you."

The brunette shifted awkwardly on her feet. She had never been all that close to Tonks. She had liked the older woman well enough, but Tonks had always been far too much of a rule-breaker. So, she had absolutely no idea why Andromeda was being so kind to her. _Unless..._

Dread gripped Hermione's stomach.

 _Unless Andromeda knew the truth._

OoOoOo

Hermione, being the perfectionist that she was, did her job to the best of her abilities. She had chosen this department to work for because she figured this was the best way to help oppressed magical creatures.

She knew House Elves liked to serve wizards and witches. She understood, to an extent, that bonds to them kept the elves alive. However, she could not tolerate the how wizards were allowed to treat said elves. She still remembered poor Winky, terrified and sobbing and how Barty Crouch Sr. had yelled at and fired her without any regard for her feelings.

She remembered how enraged she had felt, how unfair the Wizarding World seemed at that moment. It was at that moment when she realized how tainted the Wizarding World was. Not when Malfoy first called her a Mudblood, not when Professor Snape favored the Slytherins over everyone else, and not when they found out that Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial.

No, it was Winky. Poor, sweet Winky who was only trying to please her master and was fired for it! It was at that moment that she wanted to help the Wizarding World progress in some way. She wanted equality for everyone; wizards and witches, goblins, elves, werewolves, and everyone in between.

That was probably why she was so intent on helping Delphini.

Hermione's wristwatch suddenly chimed, indicating that it was time for her lunch break. She debated skipping and continuing her work, but remembered the last time she did that. Both Harry and Ron- who, coincidentally had the same break as her- had barged in and dragged her from her desk to have lunch with them.

She was not repeating that today.

So, with a sigh, Hermione stood from her desk and made her way towards the cafeteria. She found her friends at their usual table, chatting to one another absentmindedly.

Harry caught sight of her first. "Oh good," he said with a grin. "I thought we'd have to go and get you again."

Hermione huffed as she sat down. "Yes, well, I just happened to be running a little behind today," she told them. "Delphini was being a bit fussy and I was almost late to work because of it."

Ron looked a bit awkward when the toddler's name was brought up. "And how is she?" he asked. "Delphi?"

The brunette immediately beamed. "She's doing very well," she answered. "She's started to say a few words like 'Ma' and 'Nanna.'" Ma and Nanna were, of course, Hermione (she could never tell is Delphini was trying to say her name or if she was trying to say 'Mama') and Mrs. Weasley respectively. "Her favorite word is cracker, though. I think that's because it's her favorite snack."

If she was being completely honest, Hermione appreciated Ron's effort. She knew that this big change in her life couldn't be easy for him to swallow and she was pleasantly surprised to see him trying his best to adapt.

He had come a long way since Hogwarts.

Ron nodded at her. "Good," he said. "That's good."

Hermione thought for a moment. It had been a while since all three of them had spent time together away from work. Besides, she wanted her friends to know that Delphi was apart of her life now. They should get used to her being around. "The two of you should have dinner with us tonight," she decided.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?" he asked.

"There isn't one," Hermione answered him. "I just think it's a nice idea. We don't spend a lot of time together, what with work and all and I think Delphini should be familiar with you both."

Ron grinned boyishly. "You had me at dinner."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. Ron may have matured over the years, but some things never changed. "Does seven work for you both?" she asked.

"How about seven thirty?" suggested Harry.

Ron nodded. "Seven thirty sounds good," he agreed.

Hermione nodded. "Seven thirty it is then," she confirmed. Inside, however, she was overcome with dread. Since when could she cook?

OoOoOo

Thank Merlin for magic.

Cooking with magic was much easier than cooking without it. It especially came in handy when she had a toddler to look after. Not that Delphini ever really caused any trouble. The most she ever did was throw her food if she didn't want it. Hermione actually took that as a good sign. If she could pick and choose between what food she wanted, then she knew she wasn't being starved anymore.

"Ma?" gurgled Delphini as Hermione was cooking.

Hermione glance at her. "Yes, Delphini?" she asked.

"Ma."

The brunette chuckled to herself; they would do that with each other a lot. Delphi would call her, she would answer, and the toddler would just keep saying her name. "Would you like something, love?"

"Cracker," responded Delphini.

Hermione smiled. "Of course." She grabbed a box of graham crackers and gave Delphi two. "Here you go, my love." Delphi happily took them and began to much on them. There was a knock at her door, which made her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "They can't be here already." Her brown eyes traveled to the clock above the refrigerator. "It's only six forty-five..."

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione went to answer the door. She gasped lightly when she saw a familiar face. "M-Malfoy..." she recognized, startled by his appearance. What did he want?

Draco Malfoy nodded at her. "Granger," he greeted.

Hermione looked him over, trying to decipher why he was here. "Can I help you with something?" she asked, crossing her arms. Suddenly, she felt very defensive. If Draco Malfoy thought her could come here and take her daughter away from her, he had another thing coming.

Malfoy grunted in annoyance. "Cut the shit, Granger," he snapped. "You know why I'm here."

Hermione's face didn't change. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," she lied smoothly.

Silver eyes narrowed at her. "Delphini, Granger," the blond bit out. "Do you have her or not?" She must have looked as battle-ready as she felt, because Malfoy sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Listen, I'm not here to take her away from you or anything. I just want to see how she's doing."

Hermione gave a sigh of her own as she moved aside. "Come on in," she muttered. However, her brown eyes softened slightly. Beneath that pompous exterior, Draco Malfoy did have a heart.

She led her old classmate to the kitchen where Delphini was still eating her crackers. Malfoy looked shocked. "This... is her?" he asked, gazing at the little girl, who stared back at him. He raised an eyebrow before turning to the brunette next to him, a smirk on his face. "I'll admit, Granger, I'm surprised. I never thought you of all people would resort to ancient, pureblood magic."

Hermione crossed her arms. "I had to protect her," she answered. "What if she grew up to look like your aunt or even Voldemort? I couldn't risk people connecting her to them."

Draco flinched at the mention of his former lord (or maybe it was at the name of his aunt, she wasn't sure). "I suppose that was... smart of you, Granger," he admitted.

Her mouth fell open in surprise before it turned into a smirk of her own. "Did Draco Malfoy just give me a compliment?" she teased him. "I must be dreaming."

His cheeks turned a light pink before he turned away from her. "Don't get used to it, Granger," he snapped. "You're still an annoying know-it-all."

Hermione laughed. "I take it in stride," she responded. Merlin, if that was the extent of his insults in Hogwarts, she would have considered herself lucky. She glanced at the clock again. It was past seven now. Harry and Ron would be here any minute. And Hermione couldn't kick Malfoy out; she was a lot of things, but rude wasn't one of them. Her parents had taught her better.

Besides, the poor sap deserved some time with his (former) cousin. She thought that he needed the closure.

"Malfoy, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Hermione. He looked taken by surprise by her question, so she elaborated. "I was cooking a dinner for Harry and Ron since they're coming over in about half an hour. You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was at a loss for words. He stared at her in shock, his jaw practically hitting the floor as he gaped at her. "You... want me here... for dinner?" he finally asked.

Hermione chuckled. "That's what I said, isn't it?" she teased. Her behavior was surprising even herself. Since when was she this comfortable with Malfoy of all people? Then again, he wasn't nearly as bad as he had been in school. Perhaps the war had changed him for the better.

His face quickly shifted into a scowl. "I doubt that Potter and Weasel will feel the same," he commented.

She shrugged. "Probably not," she agreed. "but you won't get anywhere with name-calling, so drop the Weasel jab. If you don't start any fights with Harry, he won't start any with you."

"And Weasel?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He starts fights with everyone," she replied. She would know, after all. Besides, Ron never really meant anything by his comments. Most of the time, he said them without thinking. It was best to just let his insults roll off your back. "Just ignore him. As long as you don't start anything, he won't feel the need to attack."

Malfoy sighed. "I shouldn't," he muttered.

She grinned. "But you are, aren't you?" she guessed.

He groaned. "Bloody hell, Granger, you win." He shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I've anything better to do."

Hermione beamed. "Excellent," she said victoriously. "You can have a seat at the table, in the chair beside Delphi's high chair, if you'd like. Harry and Ron can sit on the other side." Malfoy did as she instructed, looking very much out of place.

It was at that moment that there was another knock on the door. "Oh, that must be them!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly. She made her way to the door once more and opened it. Indeed, her two friends were standing there. "Hello, Harry, Ron." She moved aside for them. "Come in, come in."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks for having us Hermione," he said, coming in.

"Yeah, thanks, Mione," mimicked Ron, following his lead.

Hermione trailed after them with a scowl on her face. "Ronald Weasley, we've talked about that nickname," she snapped. He knew how much she detested that horrid nickname. "I'll tolerate Delphi, but never Mi-"

"WHAT THE BLOOD HELL!"

She jumped, the volume of Ron's voice startling her. She relaxed slightly when she saw what the problem was. "Oh, I see you've noticed Malfoy," she said nonchalantly. "He'll be joining us for dinner." She smiled pleasantly. "Now, everyone, sit down and dinner will be ready in just a few moments."

OoOoOo

 **I know this chapter was shit, don't remind me. I also know it was fucking short, but I digress. I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
